horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Fang
Name: Fang AKA: Henry's Bestest Friend Rat (Margaret) Friends: Henry (Best Friend) Ralph Fluffy Rosebud (love interest) Enemies: Margaret Susan Miss Battleaxe Miss Oddbod Mr Sogginton Miss Lovely Perfect Peter Fluffy (formerly) Boodle Poodle Quotes: Yah Yah Yeah! *Bark* *Bark* 'Description' Fang is Henry's loyal vicious hamster. He often feuds with Fluffy and has a helpful ear when Henry needs someone to talk to. He made his first major role in Horrid Henry and the Zombie Hamster when Henry told him to be quiet, this upset Fang thinking Henry wants to be left alone so he runs out the window. Unlike other hamsters, he has many skills and talents. Appearance Fang has a slightly darker gold colour has brown spots all over his body and one on his left eye. He has sharp buckteeth and has a cream belly. However in Horrid Henry and the Secret Club, his colour is lighter and only has one spot on his body and lacks the spot on his eye, his fur is more smoother. Personality Despite his very vicious side, he is shown to be athletic in Horrid Henry and the Boodle Poodle, since he can dance, hula hoop, skateboard, slipper throw and also swimming. In Horrid Henry the Movie, he can also sing but he also helped eat the vegetable stew during the 2Cool4School challenge. In Horrid Henry I Am Not A Hamster, he obeys Henry and is a very loyal hamster and can understand English. He is Henry's backup as shown in Horrid Henry And The Tickly Treats Thief where he takes the photo of the culprit eating the Tickly Treats. If Henry faces trouble, Fang will side with him. = Relationships Henry Fang's best friend ever, when Henry is in trouble, Fang will help him. Fang helps to deliver the comic to Henry and helps Henry when in a pickle. He hangs out with Henry and Ralph too. And is considered the 'Royal Pet' in the Series 4 intro. However, he does get annoyed when Henry messes up quite a lot. Peter Like Henry, Fang strongly dislikes Peter, since he annoys Henry. He is seen growling at Peter in Horrid Henry and The Killer Boy Rats. Fang also farted at Peter in Horrid Henry Nothing But Truth. Fluffy Fang's 2nd best friend, Fang and Fluffy were once arch rivals of one another as shown in Horrid Henry's Chores, Horrid Henry and The Zombie Hamster, Horrid Henry and the Tickly Treats Thief and Horrid Henry Where's Fluffy. Fluffy soon joins Fang's side. Fluffy also helps Fang in Horrid Henry and the Boodle Poodle while he was trying to swim. In Series 4, Fang and Fluffy normally use the tablet for music and to record dancing but delete the recording so nobody will know their secret. Fluffy and Fang have teamed up in Horrid Henry's Animal Antics. Margaret In Horrid Henry's Horrid Hamster, Fang traumatizes Margaret along with the other students, but soon in Horrid Henry and the Boodle Poodle, she is no longer scared of Fang but calls him a rat despite being a hamster. Boodle Poodle Fang's opponent in the Boodle Poodle Competition from Horrid Henry and the Boodle Poodle. Fang and the Boodle Poodle fight through hula hooping, slipper throwing, dancing and synchronised swimming though not real synchronised swimming according to Ralph. Fang manages to beat the Boodle Poodle despite Margaret not announcing the winner. Trivia Like Henry, Fang has faced danger like in Horrid Henry And The Zombie Hamster and Horrid Henry's Horrid Hamster, coincidentally he goes to school with Henry. He lands in many dangerous situations. He can change his appearance as shown at the ending of Horrid Henry and The Zombie Hamster. He is the smallest male character but there's a error in Horrid Henry and The Boodle Poodle where in the hula hoop round, he is slightly bigger. Despite never appearing the books, he has many appearances in the TV series. He is the most athletic animal on the show. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Horrid Henry